Passion Meets Bravery
by sweetseverus
Summary: The final battle is over, Severus survived Nagini's attack thanks to a bright witch who's dedicated her summer to helping him recover. Hermione admits her increasing attraction for the man, some passionate dreams, will they become encounters? Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Starting a new story for Hermione and Snape, this contains mature subject matter in later chapters so be warned! If any of you have read my other stories you know I like lemons ;) Pretty much canon though Ron and Hermione were always friends and not lovers. Disclaimer: No I don't own shit, so sad =( Enjoy!**

The sun was warm as it flitted through the Hospital Wing, glittering off tanned flesh

as Hermione Granger sat by a bed, reading a book she'd been most anxious to settle down with. The most unusual occurrence in this scenario is that the person lying in the bed in front of her was not one Harry James Potter as it so often had in the past. No, this time Hermione, while staring out the window at a half ruined Hogwarts, was seated next to the bed of one Severus Snape, known hero to Hogwarts. By all means the man should have died when bitten by Nagini but Hermione, unbeknownst to others, had charmed him quickly, before he died, stopping the flow of venom from reaching his heart for at least a couple of hours.

While others still believed him to be a death eater at the time, Hermione had always believed there was a greater plot to the mess they faced. Acting on a whim and perhaps pity, Hermione had set out to save the man. She imagined there wouldn't be any damage even if he would have turned out as evil as everyone had thought. The man would be incapacitated and once his judgment came to term, he would either be proven innocent or guilty. No harm, No foul.

"Hermione, dear, you've been here for three days, honestly I can take care of the man," Madame Pomfrey said gently, touching the girls shoulder with concern.

"Oh, I'm quite alright," Hermione, said with a small smile.

No one seemed to understand her need to be by his side constantly.

The honest truth was that the respect she had earned for the man had absolutely quadrupled since Harry had shown the rest of them his memories. She was fairly sure the man wouldn't appreciate this but there was no need for him to know, she reasoned. After all, Harry had only shown Ron and herself. The reason she could not leave his bedside was because of the sheer awe she felt for the man, it wasn't love or any such silly thing. She simply admired him to a point where his bravery brought tears to her eyes. The horrors the man had to endure made her heart break for him and she felt deep in her heart that she would like to be the one to tell him it was all over when he awoke.

She had no false impression that he would have changed, no, she did not expect him to be cheery, or even pleasant. She expected the same sneering, snide potions master she always had. She would simply feel it would be an honor if she were the one to tell him his suffering had come to an end.

She looked him over for the thirtieth time, and once again gentle tears of empathy filled her eyes. He was as she remembered him. His skin was white pale, snow like in the sun. Hair as black as coal and the obsidian eyes to match. Although his eyes were not yet open she could only imagine the way they glittered when he spoke of his craft, how they hardened at a student's impunity. She knew no other emotions on his face but hoped, even if it was a small hope, that she would come to know him better. She, unlike others, felt there was a debt to repay to him. He had played the biggest, the hardest role. Watching students, colleagues, friends die right before his eyes, unable to help in any way. Or causing the deaths himself, unwillingly but without a choice. And finally, knowing all along he was going to die for the greater good.

She reached her fingers out gently and touched his hand. It was soft but cold to the touch. She continued to scrutinize him and noticed his crooked nose, which seemingly had been broken several times in the past. His black lashes curled gently against his eyelids and small wisps of black hair lay gently around his face, he was the image of a fallen angel.

She reached up gently to move the hairs from his face when suddenly, his hand shot up so fast she had barely time to squeak her surprise. His long, pianist like fingers curled around her wrist gently but firmly. Snape's eyes flashed open quickly and met hers. They stared at each other for several awkward moments. Well, they were awkward for her, she was not used to being stared at so vehemently for quite sometime. His eyes were solid black and confused for a brief moment. Without releasing her, he looked around the room carefully, understanding his surroundings. Hermione didn't speak a word as he slowly recognized the Hospital Wing; she thought it better to remain still and harmless.

"Professor?" She asked softly, letting her breath out slowly so as not to scare him. He winced slightly as she spoke but otherwise he released her wrist slowly but continued to stare at her. When moments passed and he said nothing, she began to worry he'd lost his memory.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling over at the sound of Hermione's voice and fussed over the man for several seconds, taking measurements and thinking up diagnostics.

"Severus, my dear boy, how many times must I see you here? Honestly, you've grown twenty years and you still occupy this bed more than the students for heavens sake!"

Snape grunted quietly but allowed her to fuss over him. One thing Hermione had failed to notice was that he had a certain lack of clothing, with all the sheets she couldn't tell, but now that he was seated upright his nakedness wasn't something to miss. She could only see his torso but even that made her blush as a flush of heat raced through her body. She attempted to look away but when she realized he had all but forgotten her there, she attempted a small peak. His chest was broad, much more broad without his slimming black cloaks. His arms, especially biceps were heavy with muscle and flexing in earnest. Small flecks of black hairs littered his pale skin and trailed down to his muscled stomach, flowing down past were the sheets covered. Realizing the trail her eyes had set her blush deepened, more color flushing her cheeks.

"Miss Granger, this situation would be much better off if you would avert your eyes." Ok, so he had noticed her staring. She was surprised at his tone; it hadn't been biting, or cold, simply empty. The sheer lack of emotion he seemed to have frightened her more than his bitter tones. His eyes turned slowly to face her and his black eyes were also empty, swirling like black holes in his face. Madame Pomfrey soon nodded her consent and instructed him back to sleep, giving him a small potion. It had happened in mere minutes, but Severus Snape was back asleep. She hadn't even had the chance to tell him the good news. Suddenly her cheeks flushed once again as she realized that he had probably deduced that much already. After all, he was a very observant, intelligent man. It soon dawned on the young witch that telling him hadn't been the only reason she had stayed by his bedside…

XOXOXOXOXO

The very next day, Hermione was packing her bags. She reflected quietly upon the request Minerva had asked of her. She was to take her old potions Professor back to her family's home for the duration of his trial, this way Severus would be safe with her; after all, there were still plenty of bounty's on his head. Hermione had accepted dutifully and had already apparated back to her old muggle home in order to prepare it. Her parents still lived far away, oblivious of their daughter or old home. Hermione had planed on selling it anyway, but if it could be used as a safe house for her Professor she would do her best to ensure he at least didn't hate it there. She decided to give Snape her parent's master bedroom, after all, she didn't need all the space. She decorated the room in dark shades of blue and green, hoping to appeal to his taste… if he had taste. She then set her kitchen up into a magic working environment and established a potions/library room in her basement. Pleased with herself, Hermione had returned to the castle in order to escort him back.

Brought back to her present thoughts by a short tap at the door of the girls dormitories, she turned around and smiled at her two life long friends. Harry and Ron entered; Harry had a large smile on his face while Ron looked grim.

"Hermione! I heard what you're going to do for Sn—ah, Professor Snape." Hermione smirked at his use of the word, she had noticed Harry attempting more respect for the man, and this pleased her.

Harry clapped her on the shoulder gently, "I think what you're doing is wonderful, but also scary." Harry made a face, somewhere between a grimace and a smirk.

"Well thank you, Harry." Hermione smiled but it faltered when she saw Ron's expression, "What?"

"Well," Ron said, scratching the back of his head uneasily, "He's still a git, Mione, just watch out, okay?" She beamed at his concern for her well being all the while wanting to reprimand him for her Professor's sake. "Thank you, both of you. I'll see you when the summers over?" She asked, tilting her and grabbing her bag.

"Of course, Mione, and if you need help taking Professor Snape down you know who to call." Harry winked at her and she kissed them both on the cheek.

She left the boys quickly, trying to hold back tears. They'd gone through so much together, she didn't want to leave them just yet.

Face flushed and eyes glossy from held back tears, she met her Professor at the front gates of Hogwarts. He had on his sweeping black robes as usual except his left arm was held in a sling and there were heavy bandages on his neck. He didn't look at her as she approached and for that she was glad, she probably looked awful anyway.

Snape watched the girl discreetly from the corner of his eye; she had grown and changed since he'd last seen her. Her hair was less bushy, with more length and sheen to it. She had also grown in size; she was now tall enough to reach his shoulder. Her figure was long and lean but she covered it, using bulky sweaters and robes. He noticed her watching him and noted her glossy eyes. The girl seemed to have been crying. He rolled his eyes discreetly, if she hadn't wanted him in her home, she should not have accepted Minerva's ridiculous ideas. He would be fine on his own and the old women knew it, he thought snidely but he could not muster up as much disdain as he used to. Hermione leaned in to him slowly and touched his good shoulder.

"Are you ready, Professor?" She asked tentatively and he nodded slowly, never saying a word. _God, he still hates me… _Hermione thought, crushed, as they disapperated.

They landed a little more harshly than she had anticipated and Severus, still a little weak, toppled over, grasping her arm for support. He grunted quietly in pain as his arm was moved from its sling. Hermione panicked and swung over quickly, catching him as he went to his knees. She was suddenly aware of his proximity as he leaned against her for support. She felt his heart beat strongly against her ear and his heat warmed her cheek. Being shorter than him, she had mistakenly put her entire torso up against his own in order to break his fall. She helped him back to his feet all the while her heart fluttered desperately in her chest.

"S-sorry Professor," She stuttered as she backed reluctantly away from his warmth. Once again he said nothing, and brushed himself off. She looked him over carefully, his eyes were still dull, his movements stiff and sore and above all else, he looked exhausted.

"It's right over here, Professor." She led him quickly to the front door of her parent's home and ushered him quickly inside.

"Um, well, this is it." She gestured at her living room and adjoining kitchen. Severus looked around once again without a word and took in the nicely lit and furnished house. It was empty of occupants and he wondered briefly where the girl's parents were. He looked back slowly at the woman beside him and noticed her nervous expression. Her large chocolate brown eyes beseeched his approval like they did all those years he taught her.

"Very well," he said quietly, his voice soft and vacant, like he remembered it so many years ago. Hermione was shocked and her heart broke a little when she heard this tone, it sounded so defeated, so lacking in strength and hatred as she remembered. _His spirit is broken_, she thought solemnly and helped him up the stairs to his new room. To her shock, he never protested being helped up the stairs; actually, he rarely uttered anything at all. After she helped him into bed, she conjured him a cup of tea and a book from the downstairs library. He lay there, quietly, looking past her at the wall.

"Well, um, there you go, Professor… If you need anything, just ask," Hermione said gently, retreating from the room.

"Miss Granger," His voice was soft again, she hated that defeated voice, but she turned quickly, heart beating. "Yes, Professor?" She waited with baited breath as she expected an insult or belittlement.

"Thank you," he said, even quieter. She stared into his charcoal eyes, he didn't seem like he appreciated any of this, but he wasn't being sarcastic.

"You're welcome," She said just as quietly as she shut the door. She felt dazed and confused by this new, low energy, vacant Severus Snape. But suddenly wondered, if the bitter Snape was only the result of years of torment…

**Alright guys hope you enjoyed! Please review and give me some feed back, I don't know when I'll be able to update, I'm in school and very busy but your reviews keep me writing! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Chapter 2 is up! Forgive me for any spelling or grammar, I was rushed this chapter and I'd rather get it up now than have you all wait until next week! Enjoy!**

It had now been several days into the summer; Hermione lay relaxed on her bed reading up on the subjects she had missed while chasing after Voldemort's horcruxes. She sighed gently as she turned the page of Magical Creatures and Their Habits. She had noticed she'd been having difficulty concentrating on her work as of late. The source of her distraction? Well, he was downstairs brewing potions in her basement. Her thoughts strayed to him every once in a while, she had made little progress in attempting to get him to speak with her but she had noticed his renewed obsession with potions. She peaked in on him from time to time and watched, amazed as he twirled around the room going from one simmering pot to another. The fumes were quite awful but they never seemed to disturb him. She had also noticed the man barely ate. She would wave her wand and have food appear for him but he would ignore it, continuously brewing.

She also noticed some other bad habits of his, he didn't sleep much, every since she'd brought him home he would stare out of the window at night, she hadn't seen him sleep, yet he continued his rigorous exercises without proper nutrition. She was beginning to get very worried. Dark circles formed under his eyes, as if they hadn't been dark enough already. His lips were dry and his muscles constantly twitched. She sighed again and put her book down, it was no use.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and bang from the basement. Hermione leapt up in a panic, leaving her book behind on her bed. She nearly tripped on herself rushing towards the downstairs. As she arrived down in the entry way to the basement she gasped in a cloud of black smoke.

"P-professor!" She called out, choking on the heavy fog. She continued walking in blindly until she tripped over a lump on the ground.

"Lumos!" She cried and crouched to the ground were the fog was less dense. Once she had located Severus' hand she waved her wand three times and the fog dispersed, lessened and then faded away. He was unconscious and half his face was blackened. She checked his pulse quickly, feeling a strong beat. Looking around, she spotted a small vial sitting on a shelf near the back wall. She hurried over, ignoring the way her bruised knees protested the movement. She'd have to get some carpet for the cold stone floors. Upon reaching the vial she unstoppered it and poured the lilac colored liquid down his throat. She rubbed his throat gently, coaxing the liquid down into his stomach. He gurgled once, then twice and eventually sat up quickly, coughing.

"Professor! Are you alright? What happened?" Hermione questioned unrelentingly, she rubbed his back gently without thinking. He winced slightly and pulled away from her. Embarrassed, Hermione stood up and offered him a hand, which he ignored. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and a quivering irritation in her stomach. Her eyes narrowed quickly and she set her teeth, the man didn't have to be so rude, she was just trying to help. Taking a few calm breaths while he brushed himself off, she tried again.

"Professor Snape? Is everything ok?" She asked, calmer than she had expected.

"Yes, yes, Granger, just a few improperly mixed ingredients," he mumbled irritably. He shuffled back to his desk and began cleaning up the mess the explosion had made. She wasn't satisfied and so approached him again, knowing she was pushing her luck. His small display of irritation was the most emotion he had showed all week and she wanted more.

"Are you sure you're alright, Professor? I could fetch you something if you'd like or—" He cut her off suddenly, "I'm fine Miss Granger!" His eyes were cold as they stared at her, glittering with annoyance. "If you wish to aid me further you will simply leave me be!" A little more shocked than she should have been, Hermione's eyes widened and she stepped back. He towered over her, eyes still cold and unrelenting. He seemed like he was about to add more to his rant but suddenly his mouth snapped shut and he turned abruptly away from her.

Breathing a sigh she retreating all the while hearing his quiet muttering of, "God forsaken woman, know-it-all chit always with her nose where it doesn't belong!" For some reason or another, Hermione smiled as she climbed the stairs back to the living room. Well, it wasn't a good reaction but it at least it was something. She knew he must have been embarrassed at his slip, she had noticed he'd added the ginger root to quickly to his mix, resulting in a bad chemical reaction. It was a simple mistake and could have happened to anyone, but from what she could assume about her Professor, he seemed fairly obsessive compulsive. This brought her to the conclusion that he'd been more distracted than she had thought. She remembered what Minerva had told her: not to take anything he says to heart. She knew this already from years of being his pupil, but she couldn't help the small stab to her heart as his words bruised her ego. Shrugging it off, she went to the kitchen to busy herself. She enjoyed working with her hands and though many witches and wizards had made fun of her over the years, she enjoyed cooking the old fashion muggle way. It kept her hands and mind busy.

After several hours, she had completely a lovely dinner, one she knew her Professor would not touch. She laid the food out on the kitchen table and attempted the first bite off her plate when a third rumble was heard from the basement. She rolled her eyes and decided it was about damn time he ate something. After all, he was in her care and she couldn't afford to have him stain her reputation, now could she? At least that's what she told herself. Levitating both plates, she cautiously approached the door leading to the basement and walked down quietly. She stood silently at the entrance watching him, but was having difficulty mustering up the courage to attempt conversation with the man, after all, he'd been awfully silent. _Come on you idiot! You can face death itself but not a man who wont eat his dinner like a child?_

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Her Professors voice startled her slightly but she recovered quickly.

"I've made some dinner, if you wa—"

"Yes, yes," he muttered quietly, he wasn't listening to her at all. She rolled her eyes once again and advanced upon him.

"Professor, your dinner." She held out the plate of steaming food in front of his nose but all he did was glance at her blankly and continue his work. She was about ready to snap at him, be damned the consequences, until her womanly sense got the better of her. He looked so thin and tired, eyes worn and hands trembling slightly. With a quick wave of her wand all his material disappeared. He turned on her slowly, eyes slit and dangerous.

She let out a breath she'd been holding in, "Professor, really, you need to eat something." He continued to stare at her venomously although, she noticed, was half hearted. And so the staring match began. It only took a couple of minutes but Hermione couldn't believe she could still lose to the man, even when he was being halfheartedly mean.

"Fine! Don't eat then, see if I care!" She growled, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. She was about to turn on her heels and leave when she heard a heavy sigh. She went to take a step when soft fingers enclosed firmly but gently around her wrist.

"You truly are insufferable, Miss Granger," He sighed with no malice. Hermione was shocked but pleased. He held her wrist a little longer than necessary, ensuring she would not leave but the extra couple of seconds made her feverish as she concentrated on his long, slender fingers touching her skin. She finally looked up at his face and flushed even harder, his eyebrow was raised at her reddening face. Hermione huffed and pulled her wrist back herself. How the man seemed to embarrass her to no end she had no idea.

Severus watched the girl huff her way around the table and instantly regretted his decision to sit and eat with her. It was evident from her response to him that she would rather not keep his company, so why she insisted on it he hadn't the faintest idea. He stared at the steak and potatoes Hermione had given him, it all smelt delicious but his stomach twisted, making him nauseous. He cut up his steak slowly, pushing the food around in his plate. He felt like a child playing with his food but he could care less, in fact, he didn't seem to care about anything anymore. He felt incredibly, horribly numb. Images of horrors and bloodshed plagued his every thought, his every dream. Sometimes in the middle of the night, he wondered if he'd be better off not living at all.

He felt old, so much older than his years. He felt tired and worn out as if he was a peace of cloth, twisted and pulled until it could take no more. Thought after thought swirled through his mind in the quiet that hung over the two as they ate.

Hermione felt uneasy sitting on other side of the potions table, she could tell he wasn't eating and for the life of her could not think of anything to say. She watched him in misery hoping to whoever was listening that he would eat something, he wouldn't last the next week in her care if he didn't. And just like that, an idea came to mind.

"Professor?" She asked tentatively. He raised his head and pained black eyes are what she saw. The expression made her heart fall into her stomach and if she could have done anything in that moment it would be to touch him, comfort him, but she knew that was unacceptable. The next second, the look had vanished and a cold impassiveness replaced it.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked, voice attempting bored but passed as defensive. "I was just wondering," voice pleasant, "I saw you reading the theory of beetle tusks and peenickle string…?" She let herself trail off and waited with bated breath.

"Yes," Snape said softly, cautiously. His eyes softened and turned into question. "That is correct, I do believe those two in combination, although rare, will amount to astronomical benefits for the wizarding community." She watched him cautiously while he spoke and was amazed as he began playing more vehemently with his food.

"Well, Professor, I believe more in the alternate theory of beetle tusks and vehemoth sling. I think the combination would spike a rather interestin—" He cut her off smoothly.

"Preposterous!" He exclaimed and dug into his meat with more aggression, and much to her amazement, he began to eat. "That combination could be absolutely leathal—" This time it was Hermione's turn to cut him off.

"Ah, but only if the doses are regulated in negative amounts, if measured properly…" And so the conversation went on. Personally, she believed the same theory he did, but as she argued, Severus' plate began to empty.

She smiled slightly to herself as she watched him debate with her, his eyes sparkled when he made a point and turned into slits as he considered her own.

"Well then," she said lightly, "I believe you've won this time, Professor." She leaned off the table and picked up his empty plate along with her own. _And so did I, _she thought happily and perhaps a little smugly. She registered the small amount of shock on his face as she cleared the table and felt pride bubble in her chest. She felt him stare after her as she left the basement and a warm, tight ball settled in her belly.

Over the course of several more days she'd noticed a distinct change in her Professors habits, but only if she were there to trick him into doing it. She understood the hardship; the depression he was going through, having gone through some periods of it herself and also knew that distraction was the best way to cure it. What amazed her more was that on the odd occasion, he would seek her out in the living room, simply to sit and read with her company. Of course she never mentioned this to him directly but it warmed her heart whenever the rare occasion occurred. Eventually, small chatter began when trickery or distraction was not needed, and the more they talked, the more Hermione fell. And she fell hard. The man was so interesting, so intelligent and diligent. He was everything she had wanted in a partner. Ron had shown some interest in her in the past but, regretfully, she didn't feel the same way. He was fun and goofy, he was her best friend and nothing would change that.

"Miss Granger," a soft voice carried out to her in the darkness. Startled, Hermione bolted up right, she had fallen asleep with a book in her lap.

"Oh, Professor, sorry, did you need something?" At that, she could have sworn she saw him flinch, but the lighting was too dim to tell.

"It's quite late, I doubt you'd choose the," at this he sneered at the chair she had been sitting in, "_comfort_ of this chair to your own bed?" He was right and she was a little touched he went out of his way to wake her up.

"Thanks, Professor," Hermione said with a yawn. She packed up her blanket and trudged up the stairs with Snape pulling up the rear.

"You are a witch, are you not?" He suddenly asked her, and she whipped around, a little confused. "Of course…" She said slowly, he gestured at her blanket and it suddenly dawned on her. "Yes, I could use a charm for warmth, but this… this belonged to my mother," She said gently, patting the blanket in her arms. Unexpectedly, tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of her mother.

"Goodnight, Professor," She squeaked out before locking herself in her room.

For the umpteenth time Severus wondered where in Gods name her parents were. Assuming the worst, as he always did, he assumed they had died. The strangest thing happened; he felt a small rush of pity for the girl. So consumed by his own fate, sometimes it was easy to forget the loss of others. Being muggle born he was not surprised her parents would have perished amongst the rest. Quietly, he retreated to his own bedroom, supposedly her parent's room and realized for once, how much the girl had done for him. He didn't feel grateful, he felt guilty. He wasn't used to others doing things out of their way for him, it always made him uncomfortable. And with those troubling thoughts, he attempted another sleepless night.

Hermione lay in her bed and cursed herself for her weakness, her parents were happy, they were better off without her and all the trouble the wizarding world would cause them. She stood up and walked to her full-length mirror, playing with her long, curling hair as she gazed at her reflection. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her neck gently, imagining they were his hands. She imaged his soft, pale skin against hers, his beautiful white teeth as they bit her neck playfully. Hermione shivered were she stood caught in her imagination. Her fingers moved to her lips were she touched them gently, imagining they were his lips, soft, or maybe they'd be hard? She didn't know, but one thing was for sure, she wanted to find out. Her fingers continued to travel around her collarbone, down towards her breasts were she cupped them gently, all the while imagining him close, imagining his heat and breath on her neck… Her eyes fluttered open lazily and she stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were half closed, glittering with lust, her skin was warm and pink, flushed were she had imagined his hands being. Her nightshirt opened slightly, showing one full breast as it peaked out of the material. There was no doubt in her mind she wanted him, she wanted his soul, his troubles… his body. Suddenly a stupid, crazy idea popped into her head. One she knew would most likely end in serious consequence but… be damned; she was going to seduce Severus Snape.

**Once again, I do apologize for any obvious spelling or grammar; hopefully I will have more time to revise in future chapters! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Next chapter's up and ready! I hope you're all enjoying this; I'm having a lot of fun writing it! Enjoy!**

Hermione lay on her bed, quietly, staring at the ceiling. It had been another week since she had begun making progress with Severus. Her plan to seduce him had been put on hold due to her own anxiety. The Hermione after the war was different from the young, rule following, brown nosing girl who couldn't stand not to be up in everyone's business. She had definitely matured in more ways than one and yet she still fought with her younger mind, the one who believed that seducing a professor was down right sinful.

During the past week, she had been in absolute agony. Every touch, every look, every word she clung too, feeling her stomach reel in excitement but too confused to understand what to do about her feelings. She had no idea how the man felt about her and knew the most probable case was that she had no shot in hell. But even this downer could not douse the arousal she felt for him. The pair had continued their small talk and dinner dates and she had noticed a definite lift in her professor's overall health. His hair, once stringy, bounced gently with life and shine. His skin, instead of sallow was a soft ivory she'd love to touch, bite and kiss… Hermione shook her head quickly feeling a sudden rush of lust and cursed herself. _More knickers ruined, just wonderful…._

She turned to the thin, plastic looking book beside her. It was probably the single collection of books she had never had an interest in reading: Magazines. She had already flipped through a couple chapters, not fully understanding the reasons why women indulge in that kind of writing but decided it was worth a shot. She knew she wanted to begin this sequence of seducing slowly, migrating from a little flirty to downright dirty. She smiled when she thought of the primping she'd never actually tried on herself. When going through year after year of helping Harry defeat multiple evil sources, a girl really didn't have the time to take care of herself. She rarely wore makeup except for rare occasions and dressing up? Psht, forget about it.

Hermione walked over to the bags she had brought in to her room only moments ago, she'd gone shopping. It didn't bother her to shop for muggle clothes and accessories; she'd grown up with it after all. She closed her door silently and lay out her outfits; just as she'd predicted, with a little help from her magazine, she'd picked outfits ranging from fun to flirty. She set some music, just for fun and pledged she would wear lingerie type knickers everyday. She undressed quickly; eager to play with the first stage of clothing she'd bought. She slipped on a pair of skimpy lilac panties; well she supposed it was thong, and a matching push up bra. She turned to the mirror and admired her 32 C cups up close and personal. She couldn't believe the difference these types of undergarments made and quickly put on a pair of low-cut jeans and a rose red halter-top. She didn't want to look over done so she left her hair be and avoided jewelry. She opened some new boxes of makeup but only played with mascara and lip-gloss.

By the time she was done, she looked clean and polished, it wasn't quite the sexy she was going for but the push up bra added quite the kick to her top. Happy with the result, she headed downstairs to cook dinner. Bustling around the kitchen, she began making pasta when she heard the door to the basement creek open. She wasn't sure if he was watching, which he probably wasn't but she decided to play it up a little just in case, dropping a pan loudly to the ground.

"Oops," she exclaimed quietly, pulling off a perfectly natural reaction, she bent over carefully, lingered with her bottom in the air a couple of seconds and then picked herself back up gracefully, letting the blood flow to her cheeks to create a healthy flush. She set the pan back down on the burner and suddenly reached up high, stretching her body to its fullest, in order to grab a glass from a high cupboard, allowing her stomach to peak out of her shirt and for her breasts to hang free from her body. Suddenly, she felt a hand brush hers gently and grab the cup she had been aiming for. Feeling nervous, she moved her feet back to the ground and turned to face her professor.

He was standing quietly behind her, his face was impassive and she felt a sudden pang of disappointment. She felt rather than saw the cup placed gently in her hand. Her heart suddenly leapt into her throat as her eyes met his, his face may have been blank, but his coal black eyes were glittering, alive with a kind of fire she hadn't seen in him for quite some time. At first she thought she was in very deep trouble but suddenly, he coughed, looking away, his cheeks the slightest, barest tinge of pink.

"Miss Granger, if you are incapable of making a meal on your own, I suggest you cease doing it the hard way," he said, his voice like silk on her skin. She took a minute to catch her breath.

"Just because I can't reach appliances in my kitchen does not mean I can't cook us dinner without magic," She said softly, attempting to have her voice flow like his. He raised his eyebrow at her, his eyes guarded once again and she felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"Should you need anymore," he scoffed, glaring at the top cupboard, "_assistance_, I shall be in my room." With that Hermione nodded and turned away from him, busying herself once again, but she could have sworn she felt eyes lingering on the back of her head.

XOXOXOXO

Severus sat across from his former student at the diner table, he had abandoned his robes in the last few days and had adopted instead a more muggle look, to his astonishment, the attire really wasn't half bad. He wore lose grey dress pants and a black V-neck sweater. He hadn't picked the outfit out himself, no, Minerva had sent him a parcel full of muggle clothing announcing that he should attempt to 'blend in' more. He rolled his eyes at his food, not really giving a damn whether the muggles around the city saw his robes or not.

A small, high-pitched noise brought his attention to the witch in front of him. She cleared her throat a few more times before returning to her meal. He quite enjoyed the meals she prepared, he didn't understand the woman's obsession with cooking it all by hand but he wouldn't complain so long as the quality was this good. His eyes rested involuntarily on her red top. There was something different about Granger, he knew she had developed herself into quite the young woman but never had he seen her wear such… revealing clothing. He scoffed in his head, probably to impress the Weasley or Potter boy no doubt. But his mind betrayed his thoughts as he was reminded of earlier that evening. When she had bent down to retrieve her fallen instrument, was something he could only assume was what the students referred to as a 'thong'. He attempted another scoff in his mind as he jabbed at his plate a little more violently than intended but he could not deny its allure.

He remembered the way her body stretched and twisted, her smooth golden skin exposed, her chest round and pronounced as she attempted to reach the damned cup. A surge of heat wracked through his body but he forced it still, giving away nothing. _Curse you, Severus! The woman is half your age! A student, a child. _

He cursed himself repeatedly and all the while chaos ensued in his mind, his body betrayed nothing of his thoughts. He raised his eyes up and they froze as they connected with her own. Her eyes were warm, melting, like chocolate, her cheeks had a constant rosy flush and her full, moist lips glittered in the dimness of the room. He kept his expression hard as they locked with her eyes. Her hair fell in a warm, chestnut waterfall around her face, curling around the frame of her cheeks and chin.

Swiftly, and with the most difficulty he'd had in years, he pulled his eyes away from her and back to his food. All the while feeling a raw pulsing in his veins he'd give anything not to have.

_Oh God, Oh God, _Hermione thought wildly as his intense stare left her trembling where she sat. Her face, she was sure, was flushed as red as it could get, blood and heat pulsed throughout her body heading south to where her panties were already soaked. She would be lucky if she didn't rape the man before she could finish her meal. His black sweater opened just at the tip of his chest, allowing for small black hairs to glitter against his ivory skin and for his brilliant collarbone to pronounce itself. She couldn't help but trace the line of his neck with her eyes, wanting nothing more than to lean over and nuzzle it, she could only imagine the heat, the shivers… His beautiful, silky black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, exposing his strong jaw, prominent chin and allowing for small wisps of hair to lay tantalizingly around his gorgeous onyx eyes.

The tight black sweater clung to his form in a way that left her imagination screaming. It curled around his muscular arms and torso, allowing for every crease, every tendon to show. She rubbed her legs together in earnest, attempting to relieve the burning and itching in her clit but to no avail. She was a puddle of lust and she knew it, if he looked at her one more time, like he had moments ago, she might lose it.

Deciding she would play it safe, she picked up her half eaten plate of pasta, and left the table, placing it on the counter and busying herself with the dishes.

"Miss Granger." The smooth voice came from behind and she shuddered involuntarily, turning cautiously to see him.

"You've not finished your plate, are you ill?" he asked, with slight sarcasm.

"Um, I'm full Professor, that's all, not ill, no, no," she jabbered, and laughed nervously. Severus cocked his head at her curiously and put his hand upon her own to stop her clumsily fumbling.

"I can clean up, Miss Granger, perhaps you should invest in some rest." Embarrassed once again but not willing to do so any further, she simply nodded gratefully and headed upstairs. _Idiot! Maybe you should just give up! There's no way you can pull off sexy, you're a nerd, remember?_ Her arousal dampened by her supposed failure, Hermione retreated to her room in defeat, humiliated. She undressed hurriedly, throwing her clothes off, her lingerie to the floor and simply grabbed a long, oversized T-shirt that belonged to her father and used it as a nightgown. She walked over to her mirror and wiped her makeup off roughly, tears threatening to spill over. Her eyes shone bright, red where the makeup had been rubbed off and her hair spilled in disarray around her face. _I can't do this, _she thought desperately; _I'm not pretty enough to pull this off. _With that depressing thought, she threw her long hair up in a high ponytail and lay on her bed, hiding her magazine. Instead she opted for a more traditional book from Hogwarts. Grabbing a frame with her parents in it, she cuddled up to her book and frame and began to read. There were still hours before bed, but she was determined not to leave her bedroom.

XOXOXOXO

After hours of brewing, Severus waved his wand, dusting himself off and checked the old clock fixed on the stonewall. It was two in the morning. He yawned, his stiff joints popping as he stretched and headed up to his bedroom. All was quiet as he walked through the house, as he assured every night, and headed up the last flight of stairs to his room. As he went to cross the hall, however, he heard a noise; it was faint and coming from Grangers room, a dim, warm light spilled out from under her closed door. He approached the room cautiously, his wand drawn, just in case and pushed the door open gently. Without a sound, he crept inside, and looked around, assuring there were no signs of danger, years of spying making him paranoid.

It was suddenly apparent that the source of the noise was crying. Granger was sniffling quietly, a heartbroken, but hushed sob escaping her. Gently, he eased farther into the room, withdrawing his wand and approached her bed; she lay, curled away from him with only an oversized T-shirt on her small body as it shook with horrible pain. He felt uncomfortable and wondered if he'd be better off to retreat but the broken sobs made him wary. He had spent years _unable_ to help others when he so desired it, now he was faced with a situation where he could help, or could at least ease the girl's pain.

Severus sighed, and approached the bed, sitting on the edge gently and carefully so as not to disturb her. As the girl shook he noticed a metallic surface clutched in her hands.

"Miss Granger," he said softly, and quietly, touching her shoulder with the barest of force. Hermione squealed, and jumped in surprise, whipping her wand out faster than Severus could react. Eyes red and frantic, Hermione turned to face him, her wand only an inch from his nose.

"Miss Granger," he repeated calmly. It suddenly hit him how much the war had taken its toll on the young woman. _So young, to be so cautious._ He thought sadly as she lowered her wand.

"Oh, S-sorry Professor! Oh God, I'm so sorry!" she stuttered, more tears slipping from her eyes. Severus' eyes were pulled towards her bed as she had dropped the small metallic object she had been clutching. It was a picture frame, it held a middle aged woman with warm glowing eyes and blond hair, a middle aged man with thick, wavy chestnut hair and green eyes and finally, a young girl, maybe twelve with bushy brown hair and a bashful smile. Fumbling, the older version of that same girl retrieved the frame quickly and clumsily, long golden hair messy as she held it to her chest.

"Miss Granger, where are your parents?" He finally decided to ask her. She stared at him blankly, more silent tears slipping from her eyes; her mouth trembled as she attempted to hold in any noises. Severus attempted to soften his eyes, it was difficult, something he wasn't used to, but he had no reason to glare at the girl, she was after all, in quite some distress.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor, I d-didn't mean to wake you, I'll be quiet, e-everything's fine," she managed to get out between shuttering breaths. Her eyes sparkled with tears she attempted to hold in but the red and swollen eyes gave far too much away.

"You did not wake me, Miss Granger, I haven't gone to sleep." He eyed her curiously, she wasn't like most female students he'd had to comfort over the years. He watched her face as she attempted to close it off, eliminating the tears, the stuttering. He sighed gently, allowing his features, his eyes, his demeanor to soften, and attempted again.

"Miss Granger, where are your parents?" She continued to stare at him blankly but her eyes widened as she continued to attempt to hold back tears.

"They… they're safe," she said softly and finally, the silent tears began to flow again. This surprised Severus somewhat. They're safe? What in Heavens name did that mean? He waited silently as the girl stared at him, her mouth continuously trembling. Finally, after some award winning patience, she began to speak again.

"They live… elsewhere." Her eyes begged him not to ask. "I-I couldn't handle it if they'd die cause of what terrible things were happening, so, I-I erased their memories, they have no recollection of this house, of witches or wizards… of their daughter," she said, her voice trembling but bravely attempting stable.

Severus, cold where he sat, watched the witch in front of him in terrible pain. His eyes dropped as he realized the bravery, the sheer amount of will power it must have taken the woman to wipe the memories of her parents, allowing them to live a happy life in ignorance, as their daughter may be out in the world suffering, tortured or even dead. His heart, numb with his own pain, broke for the young girl in front of him. As he once again, was forced with the harsh reality of the pain others had felt.

He remained quiet as he studied her tearful face and he saw her face redden further, as he realized she was embarrassed.

"Pretty idiotic, I suppose, Professor," she said defeated, exhaustion getting the best of her. She lay back gently upon her bed facing away from him, clutching the frame to her chest.

"Not idiotic at all, Miss Granger…" he trailed off sadly as he watched her form tremble slightly once again. Gently and slowly, he placed a hand on her exposed back where the oversized t-shirt formed a gap and rubbed back and forth slowly.

"Only a brave, intelligent and selfless witch would have done what you have, Miss Granger. Never underestimate the actions you pose on others," he continued softly, still rubbing her skin gently, comfortingly he hoped. He heard her hiccup gently and after several minutes, her trembling ceased and her breathing began to regulate. He pulled the covers gently over her shoulders and sat there, simply thinking, his mind plummeting once again into the pit of numbness it had before.

Hermione, wasn't asleep, but she knew it seemed like she was. He hadn't said much to comfort her, but the words he did say warmed her heart. Her sorrow had lifted somewhat, but she noticed he hadn't left, this worried her, and she hoped desperately he hadn't taken her unhappiness upon himself. Suddenly, she felt soft fingers graze her hair gently, comfortingly and she held her breath, she already couldn't believe that he would touch her comfortingly, but there was no need to continue once he thought her asleep. The light grazing continued and suddenly, the soft fingers touched her cheeks softly, than her lips. A warm, delightful shiver attempted to run through her body but she repressed it, fearing he would realize she was awake. The fingers retreated and a pang of disappointment hit her but she let it go, for those soft touches were more than she could have ever asked for. She heard the man retreat, turn off the night-light she had on and shut the door. Her heart lighter, but her mind exhausted, she thought about the feel of his fingers on her lips and realized, there may be hope for her yet.

**Alright, thanks for reading everyone. Please leave me some reviews; I really appreciate the feedback I've gotten so far! It's really encouraging me, have a good one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait I was really busy. But here is chapter 4! **_**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**_**. You have been warned! The lemons have come, enjoy!**

Hermione spent the next couple of weeks trying on and sparing other outfits she bought the first few weeks of summer. She chose them accordingly and watched for any sign of reaction from Severus. It was definitely one of the hardest tasks she'd taken on. Who knew that looking good would be harder than schoolwork?

She had progressed several weeks now with her endeavor and had to admit, she was definitely getting good at it. Her makeup had gone from a fresh clean look, through bright colors to smoky shadows. These were her favorite, smoky eye took some time to create but she loved the way her chocolate brown eyes popped in a mysterious, dangerous way. It was a side of herself she wasn't really sure ever existed. Her golden brown hair she twisted and turned pulling it up high or letting it down loose. She contemplated cutting it off but resisted, she loved her tresses too much to chop them. Jewelry become more of a habit than it had ever been, mostly simple chandelier earrings and light necklaces. She painted her nails while doing her homework and never realized that it was actually quite fun to be a girl. Because she had no intention on being seen as a floozy, she simply never bothered with the fundamental 'girlie' things.

Her outfits had also progressed since she had begun her shopping. Medium ruffled skirts, short skirts, corset tops, halters, cowl neck, you name it, she wanted to try it all. This also didn't mean they looked great on her either, some of them she threw out, simply not her style or fit her awkwardly. Her favorite piece? She had to say, a little black dress she had bought some time ago but never tried on. Because of her hourglass figure it was difficult not to offset it with clothing too bulky in the hips or shoulders. But this little number flew like silk around her figure, hugging her curves in all the right places, it hung gently off her upper arms, leaving her neck, collarbone a shoulders exposed. It was the most flattering piece she had ever owned and she was going to wear it tonight. Harry, Ron and herself were going out for a short but lovely dinner. The boys had other plans for the evening but agreed to have an early dinner.

Hermione put on the last of her makeup, gave herself a seductive smile in the mirror and then left, simply fluttering down the stairs, her mood elated. She landed in the hall and summoned her shoes from the closet, some simple grey; 2-inch peep toe heels that laced gently up her ankles. Her silver clutch in hand, she sat on the couch, jittering with excitement. The boys should be there any minute.

"Ahem," she heard a low, rumbling voice from behind her.

"Going somewhere, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, she turned her head slowly, comfortably, eyes glittering. She was no longer startled by his lurking around the house, she learned to expect him hiding it quiet places.

"Yes, Professor, Ron and Harry are taking me to dinner for an hour or two, I shouldn't be long though." She smiled at him sweetly but something about his face made her falter. His voice may have sounded just as delicious as usual but his face, oh his face, was pained. Suddenly she was worried and got up slowly walking over to him. He stared at her, black eyes full of something she couldn't identify. He stepped back, away from her as she approached and her heart dropped, feeling hurt. Suddenly, and as if it had never even been there, his onyx eyes hardened, relieving any trace of feeling. They stood in the middle of the hallway staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity when the doorbell rang. Severus, happy for the distraction, turned and walked to the door, opening it. Harry and Ron stood in front him, taller than he remembered and looking much older dressed in suits and well groomed.

"Um, hello Professor Snape, may we come in?" Harry asked rather politely, Ron's ears simply burned a bright pink. Without saying a word, Snape moved aside and allowed the two men to enter, it wasn't really his home after all.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione chirped at them and flung herself into their arms.

"Oh, how are you? I've missed you so! Tell me, what have you been up to?" She beamed at the two, her eyes sparkling in absolute delight.

Severus watched silently from a distance, she seemed absolutely elated to see them again, but for once he was not focused on the young woman. His eyes landed on Potter as the boy stared at him from across the room. He kept up with Grangers frantic jabbering but his eyes strayed. After several minutes Granger had calmed herself enough so that Potter gave him his full attention. He began to advance and finally the boy stood before him, still several inches shorter but much bulkier than he remembered the boy. He didn't feel the same burning hate towards him in that moment, no, he felt… nothing. No contempt but no fondness either.

Snape's face was passive, a wall of calm and boredom as Harry approached him.

"Um, Professor, I never really got the chance to say thanks," the boy said to him sincerely. Snape was about to grunt a non-committal reply when he actually looked at the boy. His features, so like James' were suddenly fading into the background for what captured his attention like nothing else were his eyes. The boy was smiling at him. Severus was rarely smiled at in his lifetime but never had he been smiled at by Harry Potter.

"Really, Professor, thank you very much, we could have never done it without you." The comment suddenly seemed very amusing to Severus, he didn't know what had possessed him in that moment, perhaps it was Lily's smiling green eyes, but his lip twitched, as did his heart.

"Bloody right, Mr. Potter," he said roughly, his lips fighting not to smile but failing. He lifted his hand and, hesitantly, placed it on the boys shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. The boys face exploded into a wide grin and he laughed, a hearty light laugh that was once again like Lily's, not like James. It was amazing how much he had missed over the years hating him so; he still had his reservations about the boy, but in that moment. He was Lily's son.

Snape walked them to the door as Hermione continued to jabber incessantly at them. Weasley's ears, still bright red, smiled at him weakly from the door, he smirked at the boys lingering fear of his authority. He had to admit, he still quite enjoyed the respect.

Hermione, so excited and relieved didn't think before she turned and hugged Severus goodbye. The both of them froze where they stood. Hermione was too shocked at her actions to let go immediately; she felt his heart, so fast against her chest. The heat, the strength of his body against hers. Finally, gathering her wits about her, she retreated quickly, her cheeks flaming red. She was so shocked she couldn't even find her voice to apologize. She gazed at his face, slowly, afraid of his reaction. His face was like stone where he stood but his eyes, his gorgeous eyes were that same, pained expression she had seen earlier. Puzzled and worried she attempted to reach out to him but he recoiled as if burned.

"Have a pleasant evening, Miss Granger," his voice was as silky and smooth as ever but even after he had shut the door, his pained eyes puzzled and haunted her as she left with her friends.

XOXOXOXO

Hermione bustled in the front door a little noisier than she had anticipated, it had only been a couple hours but she'd had a little more to drink than usual, which really wasn't much. She was a bit of a lightweight. It was just past ten o'clock before she hauled herself up the stairs and into her room, she was exhausted but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep before midnight, it was her unfortunate sleeping habits. Humming to herself quietly, she twirled into her room and flopped on her bed where she flicked off her shoes, putting her aching feet up onto the bed and relaxed. She'd had a wonderful night. She danced, drank, laughed and caught up with her best friends. She was happy they were doing well, Harry was still happily with Ginny and Ron, well, he'd managed to find himself a girlfriend. Hermione was pleasantly surprised that this didn't bother her in the slightest. She really hadn't been attracted to him in that way, and was happy she didn't delude herself into thinking it so as not to hurt him.

Still humming to herself, happily buzzed, she walked over to her dresser and began to undress; she took off every layer of clothes and wished could simply walk down stairs naked and curl up on the couch. At this she snorted aloud to herself, she was so sure her professor would appreciate that. She put on another oversized t-shirt and that was all, she felt light as air and wanted her clothes to be as well. Twirling over to the mirror she watched herself dance in her reflection. Her hair was out of control, waving in every direction but she didn't care, in fact, she kind of liked it. Coupled with her makeup, which was still smoky and intact, the hair and face made her look… messy yet lovely, as if she'd just made love.

At this she laughed gently, _if only_… she thought a little wistfully. The long dress shirt was a pale, pastel blue and reached just past mid thigh, leaving her long legs exposed. It was so big on her it drooped over her shoulders leaving the peaks of her breasts exposed as they rose and fell with every breath. Shrugging, and still a little more buzzed than usually, she smiled at herself in the mirror, grabbed a book and headed down the stairs to curl up on the couch.

As she danced down the stairs and into the living room it was only then she realized a dark figure was already curled up at one end. Blushing, Hermione froze, one foot on top of the other, rolling around nervously. Slowly, Snape's head lifted from his own book and he glanced at her sharply, his silky hair forming a curtain around his face.

"I assume you had a good evening, Miss Granger?" He asked her coolly, his voice sending delightful shivers down her spine.

"Oh yes, sir, I had a wonderful evening!" Hermione gushed out, her cheeks flushing further. "We went to a small muggle club just down the street, it was just adorable there, they had the most luxurious décor I've ever seen!" Suddenly snapping her mouth shut, she realized she was rambling again.

He rose an eyebrow at her delicately, "Fascinating…" he drawled, bored.

"Um, would you mind if I join you, Professor?" She asked him nervously, fidgeting with her fingers.

"It is your couch, Miss Granger," he reminded her delicately, but with a small smirk. She watched his lips as he spoke, feeling delicious warmth spread through lower tummy. She walked uncertainly over to him, and lowered herself on the other side of the couch. She wiggled a little, getting comfortable and opened her book when she felt something warm and heavy thrown onto her lower half.

"Don't want to get cold…" Severus mumbled, his voice a little more guttural than usual. Hermione grabbed the blanket and spread it over herself, wondering what could have possessed him to… _oh_. Her cheeks flamed like a lit candle when she realized she had been showing her bottom to him…without any panties on.

She looked over to him slowly once she hoped he was once again immersed in his book when she noticed that expression. The same expression she had seen earlier, pained. He wasn't looking at her but she could sill read it off his body, his clenched hands, squinted eyes and rock hard jaw. And she suddenly realized… he wanted her. Severus Snape wanted to fuck her. A bubble of warmth and sheer desire spread through her chest and she almost screamed her happiness. She had won, weeks and weeks of trying to grab his attention, trying to get him to notice her.

This was it, she thought, if not that night it would be soon, she just had to play it up a little bit more…

A few minutes had passed and she had allowed him to once again lose himself in his novel before she began making small noises of distraction. She would cough gently, and wiggle around, moving her sleeves so they exposed more of her neck and shoulders, more of the tops of her breasts. She let her hand drape over her skin gently, drawing lazy circles across her collarbone, her throat and up into her hair where she twirled it gently between her fingers, feeling it like silk drawn across her skin. Every once in a while she would move the blanket just a little bit, exposing more and more leg. She watched him from the corner of her eye and realized he was watching her, discreetly. His pained expressing growing more and more as she toyed with herself. As much as she felt guilty for putting her professor in such a situation, she rationalized that he could leave anytime he wanted… but he did not.

It had now been about an hour that she lightly teased him, pushing and pulling at the fabric of her clothes, making them more or less revealing. She began to wonder about Severus own sex life as she did so. Was he a virgin? No, certainly not. She didn't believe him to be but the one question that did stick in her mind was… how long had it been for him? That being said, how long would it take to break him?

After another half an hour of gently rubbing her skin sensuously and watching as his hands clench harder and harder, his jaw twitching methodically, he did not react the way she wanted. Finally, she was getting tired, it didn't seem as though it was going to happen that night. Biting disappointment, Hermione got up, let her book fall to the sofa and stretched. She rose up on her tiptoes and let her arms rise as far into the air as she could, relishing in the feel of her body as it twisted. She felt her breasts push up and graze against her t-shirt and the hem of her shirt graze her upper thighs.

Suddenly, she was knocked backwards into the wall behind her, something warm and hard pinning her to the wall. She gasped as air was forcefully knocked from her lungs and looked up, into his gorgeous, sparkling onyx eyes. But they were in pain, oh yes, they were strained and frantic.

"_Why_?" Was the only thing he managed to whisper out. His frantic, need filled eyes willed an answer from her but the heat of his body against hers, his mouth, his moist lips so close to hers, so close she would just have to reach up… she couldn't answer.

She felt her eyes go half lidded with absolute lust when suddenly her legs were pushed apart, and something very large, very hard was pushed up against her core. She wanted to answer him but having his whole body pressed up against hers was just too much. She moaned loudly and bit her bottom lip. His mouth came suddenly crashing down on hers. His lips pushed against hers roughly; there was no give, only a sporadic, desperate need. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as her wetness soaked the mans trousers. His hand slithered around her body, one finally settling on her ass, and the other in her hair. He twirled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back forcefully. It was a little rougher than she had imaged it but she would have it no other way. His lips suddenly grazed down her neck and throat forcing shivers out of her, wracking up and down her entire frame. She continued to moan loudly as his other hand on her ass squeezed and drew her in closer to him, forcing his erection tighter against her clit.

Her mind was in a desperate haze and her stomach filled with butterflies, as she couldn't believe this was happening. She dared herself to wake up any minute but the bites and nips to her neck begged to differ. He said nothing during this time, he never he even spoke a word. This would have usually bothered her if she wasn't thoroughly enjoying herself.

Still pinned against the wall, she was suddenly aware that his clothes had vanished. She reached forward and laid her hands on his rippled body. She felt as much as she could while she could until his mouth was back on hers, demanding forcefully her attention. Her fingers trailed over his shoulders where mounds of muscle twitched as he pulled on her hair and ass. She was so wet she wondered briefly if they'd need a mop to clean it all up. She finally reached his behind and _knew_ she would need a mop to clean herself up. It was rock hard but so soft, muscles twitching furiously beneath the skin as he drove himself against her clit.

He moved back suddenly and reached a hand down south, she tried to look down, to see what was pushing against her so furiously but he captured her mouth once again, even more furiously than before. Suddenly she felt two fingers plunge themselves inside her. She grunted loudly, grasping his back and shoulders for support and felt wave upon wave of heat hit her as his fingers pushing in and out., in and out, rubbing her clit in between strokes. She was well wet enough and his fingers retreated. He pulled back for a moment, and she looked into his face, it was absolutely crazed, desperate with need, he stared at her, his eyes wide open and begging. Once again she wondered how long it had been for him.

She knew what he was asking and she nodded, there wasn't much foreplay but she understood his raw need and figured if they ever did this again, there would be more time. He lifted her up the wall with ease and she squealed, her feet suddenly off the ground. He grabbed her legs and lifted them up and around his waist. She looked down between them and was suddenly very, very nervous. She wasn't a virgin by any means, but she had never seen an erection as large as his. Granted, she had only ever been with boys, teenagers, but she couldn't believe his size, his girth. Slowly, but she could tell with a lot of pain on his part, he entered her.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head again at the feel of him sliding inside her. He hissed aggressively and moaned in pain as he continued to enter her, refraining from pounding himself inside her, which she knew he wanted. His jaw clenched and twitched as he drew nearer and nearer to her lips. Deeper and deeper he pushed himself in and she gasped, half in pain and half in pleasure, she adjusted quickly to his size but it was still quite a bit to accommodate. Finally, he was in as far as he would get and she panted furiously, wriggling uncontrollably against him as he lay inside her. It was too much, the sensation of being so full, right up until the end was agony, she was on fire and needed more. He lifted away, pulling out and suddenly, slammed inside of her, she gasped hard, catching her breath as he filled her up once again. She stared at him in the eyes and they were burning, it was as if coal was melting. He pulled out slowly and slammed himself in once again, as far as he could get. This time he was the one who moaned, it was loud and low, his breath coming out in heavy pants, and agonized whimpering.

Suddenly she was picked up once again and laid, belly down on the arm of the couch so that her ass was sticking high up in the air. She felt him enter her again and he hit hard. The angle was much deeper but this time, he didn't stop. He pounded in her repeatedly, as hard as he could and even though she loved it, pain spread through her cervix as he hit too hard, too many times. She whimpered out her pain, not sure what to do about it when suddenly, warm, nimble fingers, found her clit. He rubbed her furiously in just the right spot as he continued to push into her as hard as he could. The pain was suddenly gone and a wonderful, deep burning pleasure erupted deep inside her. All the rubbing and pushing and pulling had her reeling in pleasure, and his moans, oh his grunts of sheer abandon and pleasure made her insides coil tightly with pleasure, his noises she could have probably cum from alone. Her hands reached out, grabbing anything she could and squeezed, moaning and squealing her pleasure as his pelvis slapped against her ass again and again. Finally, after some amazing minutes the burning inside her was getting to a dangerous point. She began to whine louder and louder as all the pounding and rubbing came to a point where she could almost barely take it.

"Please, _please_, sir!" She begged and suddenly, as if she could believe it, the pounding grew even harder, the speed in which he twirled her clit increased and she screamed as the heat finally boiled over. She felt her legs and bottom seize as they lost control, her insides quivered relentlessly, she couldn't believe the absolute blinding pleasure she was feeling. Right as she began to descend from heaven she heard him howl, a loud guttural moan of pleasure and pain as he came, pounding relentlessly inside her. He finally slowed and came to a stop; all that was heard was shallow panting.

Exhausted, he lay gently atop her back, still inside her. She felt him twitch relentlessly inside, but now that the excitement was over, his length was suddenly becoming a problem.

"Um, Professor, you're starting to hurt me…" She whispered hoarsely, her voice spent from yelling. Slowly, and without a word, Severus got up and pulled himself out of her to her immense relief. He lowered himself to the ground, leaning against the wall but Hermione lay where he left her, with her ass in the air. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion fell over her and she felt her mind fog and wonder off. The last thing she remembered was a pair of strong arms holding her close and suddenly warmth, as blankets were tucked up around her neck.

**Alright guys! I know it isn't the perfect first encounter but I wanted it to be about his long denied need to just let it out and have his way. There will be more 'mushier' sex scene to come! Please review! Let me know what you think =)**


End file.
